So Alive
by IdShipThis
Summary: Sometimes people come into your life just when you need them the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie owns this characters still. This hasn't been beta'd or anything. I just wanted to see if I can still make words?**

* * *

"Oh, _shit_ ," she groaned and tried to roll on her side. That last few minutes were a blur but the pain in her head was real. What felt like a strong hand came down on her shoulder and held her steady, not letting her turn. A second later the owner of the hand spoke.

"Wait a second. I think you hit your head. Maybe you shouldn't move? I'm not sure how heads work…" the voice trailed off and, if her head wasn't pounding, Leah would have rolled her eyes.

"How heads work? Are you serious?" She practically yelled as she sat up, blinking and seeing stars. Leah put her head in her hands as the past few moments came back to her. She was running and decided to take a short cut, then a door opened and the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"Sorry," the person mumbled and Leah looked up, barely meeting his eyes. He looked worried and Leah felt a twinge of guilt for almost yelling at him.

"It's fine," she said as she tried to push herself up. Leah felt his hand again, only this time it was trying to lift her to her feet. While she appreciated the gesture she was pretty sure he was the reason she'd been on the ground in the first place.

Once she was standing she pushed his hand away and brushed the dirt off of her before finally turning and meeting him head on. She had expected to see a young kid who had swung the door too wide while taking the trash out but instead found a man in his late twenties, at least. He was tall and lean, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was a mess of copper: sticking up everywhere and falling over his forehead in casual disarray. His eyes were bright green and still worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

It took Leah a moment to answer, but she eventually found her voice.

"What the hell? Don't you look before swinging doors open like that?" She cried with her hands on her hips.

She expected the guy to be more apologetic but instead he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Leah couldn't tell if he was trying to be tough or defensive. Either way, the look was working for him.

"No, I don't generally check before opening the door to an _alley_ that's usually empty before the crack of dawn. What are you doing out here anyway?"

That time she did roll her eyes and, with an exaggerated sigh, swept her hand in front of her and gestured to her running gear.

As his eyes traveled down her body and back Leah felt her face grow hot. She could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth tug up when his gaze reached her eyes again. If she hadn't been so angry with this stranger she definitely would have found him attractive.

Okay, she still found him attractive.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful running around alleys that you don't know."

Leah made a sound that was between a groan and a growl. "I know this alley plenty." She gestured to the door that said _Carl's Place_. "Carl and I go way back. And _he's_ never hit me with a door."

Her oppo ser dropped his arms from his chest and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Oh. Okay. Um…sorry about this. Totally my fault."

With that, he gave her a weak smile and disappeared into the door, closing it gently behind her. Leah shook her head and turned away from the door as her watched beeped an alarm at her. She'd spent too much time arguing with a stranger and now was running late in the literal sense. Her head ached a little, but she tried not to give it much thought.

The handsome stranger on the other hand…he was a tough thought to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your lovely feedback! It's fun being back in the swing of things. I hope you will enjoy this little story I've got planned. Still not beta-d. Mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. I really love commas.**

* * *

Edward closed the door behind him and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. He felt bad for leaving the girl out there on her own- he really did think she hit her head pretty hard. Only Edward really wasn't in the mood to talk about his father.

Instead he busied himself with little mundane things around the diner, Carl's Place, before it opened. He filled salt and pepper shakers and napkin bins, swept the already cleaned floors, and wiped down the windows. By the time he was done the sun had fully risen and the girl was far from his mind.

He took orders and rang up checks for students and business people for most of the morning. The diner's location to Florida State University meant that there was always an influx of people. Edward only hoped that it was the food and not the free Wi-Fi that kept them coming back. His father, Carlisle, had purchased the place when Edward was barely five years old. He couldn't remember a day when his dad didn't come home smelling like food.

The thought of his father made his throat tighten and he tried to shake the thoughts away. It had been nearly a month since Carlisle had died and Edward moved back to Tallahassee from Tampa. His mother tried to talk him out of it, knowing how much he'd loved his job as executive chef at a prominent restaurant in the Tampa area. This diner was his father's legacy, though, and Edward wasn't going to let him down.

"Can I get a cup of coffee, please?" A voice from across the counter interrupted his thoughts and he turned slowly to the voice.

"Absolutely," he said, smiling. He turned away with a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. As he set the coffee in front of her it clicked. "Hey, how's your head?"

The girl's face flushed red as she opened her mouth and closed it quickly. Then, she covered her mouth but not before a small snort of laughter came out.

"Wow, that was pretty embarrassing for both of us this morning, wasn't it?" She asked as she poured cream into her coffee. He watched her hands with tear open a sweetener packet and stir it in. Her fingers were long and slim, with neatly trimmed but unpainted fingernails. It took a moment for him to tear his gaze from her hands. He shifted on his feet felt weird for finding them so attractive in the first place.

"I guess I _could_ learn to be a little more careful, huh?" He answered with what he hoped was a convincing grin and meeting her eyes.

It was almost like he hadn't seen her properly this morning when she was sprawled out on the ground and before he'd practically jumped ship to get away from talking about his father. Her eyes were wide and dark, framed by long lashes. Silky black hair was pulled into a loose bun at her nape with the absence of hair around her face, her cheekbones stood out and dimples appeared when she smiled at him.

"Partly my fault," she replied with a shrug. "I was thinking about my heart rate."

Edward felt his heart rate increasing as the seconds he stood across from her ticked on. It wasn't as though he was inexperienced with women or had never seen a beautiful woman before. There was just something about her that was instantly tugging him to her.

"Is that…important?" He asked and then mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot.

Thankfully, she laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"That was probably the dumbest thing I've said all day," he chuckled quietly. "Sorry."

"Well, it's still early. There's plenty of time for you to top that," she told him.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, but she only grinned in response and pulled a wallet out of her messenger bag. She dropped a few bills on the counter and hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on.

"Thanks for the coffee!" She called before turning and heading out the door while Edward watched her, speechless.

When she was out the door and out of sight he moved from his spot against the counter with a small, hopeful smile. Edward slipped through the kitchen to the small, tidy office his father kept. Pictures of their family decorated the walls of the little space and Edward constantly felt like he was traveling back in time whenever he stepped in. Taking the pictures down made him feel like he was going to lose a part of his dad, so they stayed.

It was hard coming in and taking over; filling his father's shoes. Carlisle was a force of nature: kind and humble, but also smart and charismatic. Edward never heard anyone say an ill word against his father. When Carlisle got sick it happened so fast that they didn't even have time to wrap their heads around it, let alone prepare for a future without him. This place, though, was Carlisle's life. If Edward could even do a fraction of what his father did, then he would count it as a win.

"Hey, you want to help out back here? Lunch wave is kind of heavy today," the cook, Jasper, asked as he stuck his hairnet covered blond head into the doorway.

Edward smiled. He loved his father's place, but he loved to cook, too. With a quick nod he practically jumped out of the squeaky office chair and followed Jasper into the kitchen. Something about preparing food soothed him, whether it was a gourmet meal or a grilled cheese for a little kid. Just the simple action of preparing something for others was something Edward always loved to do. When he first came back to the little diner, Jasper had offered to step down as head cook and let Edward take his place. Edward knew that's not what his father would have wanted. He'd been so excited when he hired Jasper and the guy was incredibly hard working. Edward didn't want to take any of that away.

So he threw himself into the behind the scenes: the money, the cleaning, and the upkeep. He promised himself that he would do right by his dad.

Later, as he delivered plates to smiling patrons his eyes caught the stool the beautiful girl had been sitting at. He hadn't even asked her name but still found himself wondering about her and if he'd see her again.

He hoped he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still super in love with all of you. Also, I have the flu. Sorry if there are parts that don't make sense? Much love.**

 **PS - This IS an Edward/Leah story, if you were not aware. It's what I like, so...enjoy? **

* * *

"God, _Emmett_. I don't want to go out tonight. Why are you being such a pain in the ass?" Leah groaned and covered her face with a throw pillow to drown out the pleading of her roommate's boyfriend.

"But, Leah! It's my birthday! I'm-"

"I knooooow. You're twenty-nine! You're ancient! It's your last big hurrah!" She replied, feeling annoyed. Leah expected some kind of witty remark to come from Emmett as per usual, but she was met with silence- something that wasn't actually synonymous with Emmett.

She sat up and found Emmett staring at her. His big brown eyes were sad and the smile that was usually plastered on his handsome face had disappeared. Even his dimples were gone.

"You're kind of mean, you know that?" He said before walking down the hall and closing the door to Rosalie's room.

Leah groaned again, only this time it was herself she was annoyed at.

Rosalie emerged a few minutes later wearing a small frown on her perfectly red lips. Her eyebrows knitted together as she glanced down the hall. "I think you hurt his feelings," she told her friend.

"Shit. I have to go now, don't I?" Leah asked with a weak smile.

Rosalie just shrugged. "Look, I get it, okay? You've got stuff going on. We know that. But-"

"But I don't have to be an asshole, I know."

"I would never call you an asshole," Rosalie feigned hurt and placed a hand over her heart, like the Southern debutante she was, then she smiled at Leah and ruffled her friend's already messy hair. "We're leaving in twenty minutes. Put some lip-gloss on or something, will you?"

Leah glanced down at her ratty sweatpants and tank top and grimaced as Rosalie walked away. She did have some stuff going on, but it really wasn't something to treat Emmett poorly over. He was one of the nicest people Leah had ever met and he was a good friend to her when she needed one the most.

Eventually she lugged herself off the couch and into her bedroom to change. Leah had appreciated the changes she had seen to her body since she'd starting running…except the ones that meant her ass didn't fit into her jeans anymore. She settled on a flowy tunic and black leggings and decided to let her hair down and leave the rest to the Florida humidity.

She was ready in less than twenty minutes, and it was another ten before the cab arrived to take them to a pub downtown where all of Emmett's friends were waiting for them. They were Leah's friends too, seeing as she's lived with Rose as long as her friend had been with Emmett. The two girls fell right into the crowd and everyone welcomed them eagerly. Most everyone had already graduated from Florida State but there were a few, like Leah and Rose who were still working through graduate school.

The place was crowded when they go there, so Rose and Leah hung behind Emmett's large form as he pushed his way through the sea of people. Leah had gotten used to living in a college town after so many years, but sometimes she missed the smallness of her little town in Washington State.

Their friends were already waiting at the bar and a couple of the surrounding tables. Leah and Rose ordered drinks and made small talk with the people around them while Emmett made his rounds. No matter how many friends the guy had he always made his way back to Rose. Leah loved that about them. She knew they were planning to get married when Rose graduated, though she was secretly dreading it. The past couple of years living with her had been the best of Leah's time in Florida.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the man of the hour," Emmett's booming voice tore the girls from their conversation and Leah followed Emmett's gaze.

She nearly dropped her drink when she saw the man from the diner coming toward them with a sheepish grin on his face. He didn't look much different than he had this morning: same disheveled copper hair and bright green eyes. His jeans were dark and his Henley was a light grey color, stretched across his chest much like his black tee had been earlier that day.

Leah watched as the two men embraced and the newest member of their party presented Emmett with a bottle of liquor with a blue bow stuck on top of it.

"You know you have to drink this with me, right?" Emmett grinned and his friend nodded, before sweeping his eyes around the table. When his gaze landed on Leah, his eyes narrowed and one side of his mouth quirked up. "Oh, this is Rose, my one and only. And our friend-"

"You again," he said as he held out his hand.

Leah just shrugged as she slid her palm against his. His fingers folded around hers and squeezed briefly and his eyes didn't leave hers.

"You've met?" Rose asked, nudging Leah with her foot.

"Oh," Leah cleared her throat. "He almost killed me with a door on my run this morning."

The man laughed and then shook Rose's hand. "Totally an accident. I promise. _You_ didn't like my coffee."

"What? Of course I did!"

"Well, you left a half full cup on the counter this morning so I beg to differ," he countered, even raising an eyebrow at her.

Leah felt her cheeks grow warm. She did order a coffee and soon bolt, but…he was flirting. At least she _thought_ he was flirting, and she wasn't sure flirting was something she could handle right now.

"I think we're missing something, sweetheart," Emmett stage whispered to Rose and they all laughed. "Leah, have you met my childhood best friend Edward without telling me?"

"Leah," he said her name she'd be damned if she didn't like the way it fell from his lips.

"Edward," she replied.

"Rosalie?" Rose raised her hand, causing them to laugh again.

Eventually the two of them told the story of their morning and how they'd _just met_ , so it wasn't that much of a big deal. For most of the night Emmett regaled them with stories of him and Edward's childhood and adolescence. The stories were embarrassing for both of the guys, so it was all in fun. Leah wanted to ask where Edward had been for the couple of years that she'd known Emmett, but she had a feeling it was a sore spot for both of them. Sometimes they skated around certain subjects or the conversation got quiet, like they were both trying to ease themselves back into something that had been much bigger. Leah enjoyed watching Edward talk, however. She liked the way just one side of his mouth turned up when he smiled, or how he sometimes drew out words longer, how once he even said "y'all".

After a while Leah left their little group to go get another round of drinks and clear her head from _Edward_. Only when she felt a hand on her waist and a body settle in next to hers she found that it hadn't worked.

"Hey, sorry. It's tough to get in here," he said with his lips close to her ear.

"I've got the next round," she replied and he rolled his eyes.

"No. I've got a few years of being a shitty best friend to make up for, so let me."

He said it with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes and Leah didn't argue with him.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more of you, then? I mean, if you have some making up to do?" She tried not to sound too hopeful as she said it, but it was hard. Something about him was magnetic: a force field around him pulling her closer.

Edward smiled his slow smile at her and she felt her heart rate increase. _How did he do that?_

"Maybe," he gave her a vague answer before turning to the bartender to order their drinks. "I think you know where to find me, though."

Yeah. She did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. Life got a little out of hand, but I'm back on track now. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"A couple of things, if that's okay?" Leah's voice was muffled as she rested her head against Rose's thigh and watched Emmett in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He asked as he downed a glass of something green that Leah was sure she didn't want to know the ingredients of.

"Number one: why are you making so much noise? Number two: why are you dressed like a member of the Young Republicans Club?"

Emmett chuckled as he rinsed out his glass and pulled two mugs down from the cabinet.

"First of all, I'm hardly making any sound. Second of all, I'm going to play golf with Edward."

Rose groaned and shifted on the couch, making Leah shift also. They'd both had more than usual to drink and were feeling the effects of it, while Emmett seemed to be doing just fine. The night was fun, from what Leah could remember. Edward was charming and handsome, though it didn't get any farther than some harmless flirting. He and Emmett spent the later part of the night deep in conversation while the girls mingled amongst their other friends and Rose tried not to fret over her boyfriend.

" _He's only mentioned Edward a few times. I just know they had some sort of falling out."_

 _Leah looked across the bar and, as she did, Edward turned and caught her eye. His smiled and winked while Leah rolled her eyes in response._

"Golf!" Leah snorted. "Since when do you play golf?"

"Since my dad has a membership and there are free drinks," Emmett explained with a grin. He tossed a throw pillow at the two of them just as there was a knock at the door.

Emmett moved to open the door and Leah's eyes narrowed.

"Who's here? Everyone we hang out with is- did you bring _Edward_ here?" She sat up too quickly and her head throbbed at the movement.

"Yeah, I live here." He shrugged as he opened the door.

Edward was waiting on the other side, dressed similarly in khaki shorts and a brightly colored polo.

"You do not live here," Leah said indignantly as she furiously tried to smooth her hair. No sense worrying about wearing last night's make up or the fact that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

"I practically live here."

"He practically lives here," Rose muttered her first full sentence since the three of them had woken up.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Edward smiled and stepped inside. His eyes rested on Leah and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks at his gaze on her.

"The girls didn't properly hydrate before we went out last night," Emmett told his friend. He stepped back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two cups of coffee. Leah gratefully took hers while Rose just stared at the mug until Emmett set it down on the coffee table in front of her. "They'll be fine by the time we get back for lunch, right ladies?"

Rose closed her eyes and waved her hand in her boyfriend's general direction, but Leah rolled her eyes trying not to show her happiness at seeing Edward again. Of course, she was mainly excited that she would have a chance to shower and scrub off the previous night's remnants before it happened.

"Have fun. Go team," Leah told them as they walked out the door. Emmett shook his head, but she didn't miss Edward's smirk before the door closed behind them.

"He's cute," Rose said after a moment. She finally sat up and took the mug between her hands.

"Who?" Leah asked innocently, sipping from her own mug and smiling at the fact that Emmett knew how she liked her coffee.

"Luke Perry. What do you mean, _who_? Edward, of course."

Leah laughed and then clutched at her head, the extra emotions making it throb again. " _Luke Perry_?"

Rose closed her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, I had a weird dream last night. You know how it gets when I drink."

"He is cute," Leah murmured.

"Who, Luke Perry?" Rose asked, then shrieked as Leah hit her with a pillow and coffee sloshed over the side of her mug.

"Ugh. I can't believe Emmett brought a cute boy here while I wallow in my hangover." Leah settled back against the couch with a sigh.

Rose shook the coffee off her hand and sipped slowly with her eyes on her friend. "You look great. You always do."

Leah narrowed her eyes, wary of the compliment. "You're making fun of me."

"Oh, please," Rose snorted. "You're gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole two minutes he was here."

Leah looked down at the mug in her hands for a long moment as she thought about Rose's compliment. She'd been so focused on school and other things that she'd hardly had time to even think about dating someone. Eventually she looked up and squared her shoulders, the caffeine finally kicking in and making her feel more human. Leah stood up and patted Rose on the top of the head.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I don't smell as good as I look," Leah teased and Rose just laughed.

Leah took her time showering and getting dressed. The weather was warm for north Florida in March so she and Rose both ended up in shorts and sleeveless tops. One of the major differences from her home state was that she didn't really need to have more than one type of wardrobe. Her clothes didn't change with the seasons now.

"Have you seen those strappy gold sandals I bought last week?" Leah called down hall to Rose's room. Rose showed up at the door a few minutes later looking sheepish with a pair of shoes dangling from her fingers.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," she said with a shrug.

"What are you going to do without me and my wardrobe when you and Em get married?" Leah said with a laugh after she snagged the shoes from her friend.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "You don't know that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Oh?" Leah raised her eyebrows and Rose shrugged again.

"You might be stuck with me roomie." Rose tossed her friend a smile over her shoulder as she walked away. "Emmett said they'll be here in about five minutes."

Leah nodded and went to finish getting ready, trying not to be too excited about Rose's words. She wanted her friends to be happy and wasn't sure why their plans would be delayed. The prospect of not having to live on her own was something that made her feel a little bit lighter, however.

Just as she was finishing her makeup, Leah heard the door close and a laugh ring out through the little apartment. It was unfamiliar and musical; it make goosebumps appear on her skin.

 _Shit_ , she thought, silently scolding herself. Leah knew there was never a perfect time to meet someone and make a connection with them, but for her…this probably wasn't it.

"You gals beautiful yet?" Emmett called as they both made their way down the hall.

"Always, of course," Rose replied before kissing his cheek in greeting.

Edward leaned against the counter with a bottle of water in his hand and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Who won?" Leah asked and both men laughed.

"I'd say the pond, where most of the balls ended up," Edward said with a smile. "It's all in good fun."

"Boys," Rose muttered. "So, where are you taking us for lunch?"

"It's a surprise," Emmett said with a wink before pulling her to him and kissing her head. "You won't be disappointed."

Soon enough they have left the apartment and piled into Emmett's Jeep, Leah crammed in the back with Edward. The top was off, so there was no need for conversation as they couldn't hear anything over the wind, anyway. Just being in such close quarters was enough to set her heartrate off.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as they pulled up to a beautiful two-story home and Emmett cut the engine.

"My house," Edward said as he jumped over the side of the Jeep. He held his hand out for Leah to do the same. Her palm slid into his and he smiled. "Well, okay. Don't judge me, but I live in the garage apartment. It's temporary."

Leah laughed and then stopped abruptly as she realized she was still holding Edward's hand. She dropped it and gave him a small smile before holding her hands up in front of her.

"No judgement here," she told him sincerely.

"I'm judging you a little," Rose called from the other side of the Jeep.

Edward chuckled and looked toward the house, then gestured for everyone to follow him. They had hardly made it up the front steps when a women stepped out the front door smiling widely. Emmett stepped up first and swept the woman into a hug that lifted her off her feet. Leah heard them both laugh as the woman put her hands on both sides of Emmett's face and he bent down to let her. As Leah go closer she could see that the woman was older and bore a striking resemblance to Edward with her long auburn hair and delicate features.

"This is my mother, Esme," Edward made quick introductions as Esme ushered them inside smiling warmly.

"Oh, this is so lovely. I'm so glad you're all here," Esme gushed and Leah could swear there were tears in her eyes. "Emmett, come help me in the kitchen, will you?" Emmett immediately obeyed, leaving Edward alone with Leah and Rose in the foyer.

Rose slipped away after Edward pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, so Leah took the opportunity to look at the pictures that adorned the walls. As she looked, realization dawned on her and she turned to Edward.

"Carl is your dad?" She asked, as she finally made the connection between Edward and the diner.

Edward gave her a small, sad smile. "Yeah, he was."

Leah's heart sank as his words clicked in her head: how she hadn't seen Carl, the sweet and gentle man who served her coffee, and Edward's sudden appearance at the diner.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault. And you didn't know. We did just meet, you know," he said with a quiet laugh.

She tried to smile back but tears started to prick at her eyes. Leah blinked them away, furious at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

"What happened? He was also so kind to me."

"Cancer. It happened quickly. There wasn't really time for treatment or anything," Edward explained with a glance toward the kitchen where they could hear his mother and Emmett talking.

"So you came back," Leah stated.

"I came back," he repeated.

They stared at each other for a long moment, processing their thoughts. Leah could feel words creeping through her head and lazing at the tip of her tongue. There were things she wanted to say to Edward, things she wanted to tell him but didn't know how. It was strange because they had _just met_ and yet, here she was, wanting to spill her guts to him.

"It was tough, but I wanted to be here for Mom," Edward finally spoke and Leah could only nod. She knew she should agree and tell him that it was noble and kind- that it's what a child should do. They should be there for family in their time of need.

Only it was the exact opposite of what she was currently doing.

She was trying to run away from her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, sorry for the shortness and the lateness of this chapter (if you're still reading). Last update I said that life got out of hand and apparently it wasn't done yet. I'm hoping to have steady updates now that I'm on summer vacation. Thank you for sticking around!**

* * *

"Can I help?" Leah asked and Edward turned at the sound of her voice.

He gave her a smile and made room for her at the sink. She joined him and took the soapy dishes he was washing. "Sure. As long as you don't try to apologize again."

Leah sighed but flicked a small mountain of bubbles in Edward's direction. "I'm-"

"No!" He cried, laughing and holding up a soapy finger. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I just won't talk," she replied with a shrug.

"Finally," Edward huffed, earning him a nudge to the shoulder.

They worked silently until all of their lunch dishes were washed and rinsed, then set out to dry. Edward dried his hands and then tossed the towel to Leah who had her lips pressed into a thin line.

"What are you training for?" Edward asked once she had handed him the towel back.

He started walking out of the kitchen, so she followed him until they ended up on the bright back porch. Edward sat down in one of the patio chairs and gestured for Leah to do the same.

"A marathon," she answered. "How did you know I was training?"

"My sister was a runner in high school. And you seemed pretty pissed off that I messed up your pace when I almost knocked you out with the door."

"Your door opening skills are _not_ as good as your dish washing skills," Leah said with a small smile.

"Why a marathon?" Edward asked.

Leah shrugged, not sure what the exact reason was, but knowing was her reason was. It was something she wasn't certain she wanted to tell him about.

"Why not?" She gave him what she thought was a coy smile and he rolled his eyes in return.

"Okay, fine. What are you studying?"

"Educations psychology. I'll be interning at an elementary school next semester and then hopefully I'll get put on as a counselor there."

Edward nodded and gazed out into the backyard where his mother was showing Emmett and Rosalie her garden.

"Are you analyzing me yet?" He asked with a small smile.

Leah returned his smile and shook her head. "No. I barely know you."

"So, what you're saying is, wait a couple of weeks?"

Leah laughed, her head tilted back and her eye shining. Edward's breath seemed to catch as he watched her. He tried to smile when her eyes met his again, but he wasn't sure it was working. All he could think about was how beautiful she was.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" The words flew from his mouth before he could even really think about it.

She stopped laughing, but the smile didn't leave her face as she answered.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short little thing, but it's my birthday and I wanted to give you a gift?**

 **I'm trying really hard to get into the groove of this story, so hopefully things will flesh out a little more. Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Leah slipped in her earbuds and quietly stepped out the front door of her apartment. Rosalie had become one of Leah's biggest cheerleaders when it came to running, but the girl also loved her sleep. Leah tried to be as quiet as possible when she went on her early morning runs. It was still dark out, as she made her way down the stairs from her second floor apartment, so she almost didn't notice the person standing at the bottom of the stairs. His back was facing her and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, like he was nervous.

"Edward?" She called as she neared the bottom of the steps. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey," Edward cleared his throat. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked again as her insides filled with giant moths instead of butterflies. It was one thing to be going on a date with Edward, but to have him show up at her house before the sun? She wasn't sure just how to feel about it.

Instead of thinking about it, Leah practically jumped down the stairs and landed unsteadily in front of him. He put his hands on her waist to balance her and smiled down at her.

"Hi. I came to run with you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She smirked and Edward blushed under the pale lighting.

"Telling. I think?" He pulled his hands away and ran one through his hair.

"Do you think you can keep up?"

"Probably not," Edward laughed. Leah beckoned him forward with her head and they started walking through the parking lot. "I really hope you don't think this is weird. I asked Emmett when you ran…"

"It's fine," Leah said as she rested her hand on his arm. "It's…nice."

" _Nice_? Okay. That's okay." Edward shrugged and bounced up and down on his feet again.

Leah smirked at him before situating her earbuds and gearing up her running app and music. Edward did the same, keeping a watchful gaze on Leah the whole time. He couldn't help but notice how her running clothes seemed to fit her body perfectly and just how beautiful she looked without any makeup on.

"Ready?" She asked.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded, "Sure."

They took off with a steady pace, neither one of them talking as they ran. It was still dark, but the streetlights lit their path as they made their way away from Leah's apartment complex. When they stopped at a crosswalk Leah pulled out an earbud and turned to Edward with a smile.

"You're pretty good."

"You seem surprised," Edward laughed, though it was a little hard to breathe. He wasn't sure if it was the running or her and how she was completely in her element while they were moving.

"A good surprised," she reassured him, then took off as the light changed for them to cross.

It was a few minutes later that Leah stopped again. This time it was at a little park not far from downtown, where Carl's Place was located. She lifted her arms and stretched while Edward tried to do the gentlemanly thing and look away.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Not even," she teased but sat down on the grass anyway. Leah patted the spot beside her and Edward sat down.

There was plenty of space between them, so Edward closed the distance a little. Leah glanced at their hands close together on the grass and rewarded him with a small smile.

"Did you bring me here to watch the sunrise? How romantic," Edward joked with a hand over his heart.

Leah glared at him for a moment before smiling and turning away.

"I love it here," she said quietly. "When I first moved here I got really homesick and kind of accidentally found this place. It reminded me of this little clearing I used to go to back home when I needed to get away."

"Where's home?"

"Washington. A little town called La Push," she explained.

"And how did you end up here?"

Leah sighed and gave him a sheepish smile. "A boy."

"I'm going to take a chance and say that it did _not_ work out?"

"Nope," Leah gave him a quiet laugh. "But I loved it here and I found Rose and Emmett…the rest is…"

"History?" Edward filled in.

"More like the here and now."

They were quiet for a while, watching the sun rise. While the sky filled with pinks and oranges, Leah kept her eyes on the horizon, but Edward had his eyes on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Wednesday! (I think?) Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review. 3**

* * *

"Hey, do you want to get coffee?"

"Coffee?" Leah raised her eyebrows. "Why? Do you know a place?"

Edward chuckled as he stood up and brushed his shorts off. He held out a hand to Leah and she graciously accepted it, letting him pull her up until they were nose to nose. The sun had fully risen and now she could really appreciate the perfection that was Edward.

Edward who had shown up at her door at five o'clock in the morning to run with her. He didn't even know how far they were running or what would be involved. Leah was planning a long run, but once Edward showed up she settled on a quick 5K.

Now they were only about a half a mile from Carl's Place so Edward led them there. The diner was open, so they went in the front door. However, Edward led Leah through the near-empty dining room and into the kitchen where a lanky blond was flipping pancakes on a large griddle.

"Hey, boss. Coffee girl," he greeted them with a wide smile.

Leah's eyes narrowed at the blond and then at Edward, who simply shrugged. The tips of his ears were slowly turning a darker shade of pink, though.

"Jasper." Edward nodded and glanced between the two of them. "This is Leah. Leah, Jasper," he made quick introductions.

Jasper grinned and Leah gave him a small wave. She suddenly felt self-conscious to be in her running clothes, knowing she wasn't wearing any makeup and that her hair was in a now messy ponytail. Instead of worrying about what she looked like, Leah focused on Edward pulling down coffee cups and pouring steaming liquid into two travel cups. Leah smiled as Edward handed her the cup and leaned against a stainless steel counter.

"You remembered how I like my coffee?" She asked after a sip.

Edward shrugged. "I'm observant."

"Creepy," Jasper said in a quiet, sing-song voice.

Leah tried and failed to cover up her laugh. Edward glared as the cook carried plates out the kitchen door.

"That's…kind of sweet."

"Only kind of?" Edward smirked.

"And a little creepy?" Leah grinned over the top of her cup.

Edward threw his head back and laughed, before reaching out his free hand to Leah's. She took in without a second thought and a moment later was being swept out the back door into an alley she was all too familiar with.

"Hey! It's our alley," she cried.

Edward closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Oh, good. So you remember and don't have any permanent brain damage."

He took her hand again and threaded their fingers together, then started walking in the direction that Leah knew to be toward her house. She nudged him a little with her shoulder and watched the corner of Edward's mouth lift up.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "My dad owned this place for years. Your apartment complex is just over a half a mile, right?"

"About that, yes," she agreed.

"So, what. We did about three miles with that route you had? I wasn't tracking."

"Yes," Leah said again, trying not to be surprised at his knowledge of the area.

"I hope I didn't mess anything up with your training, I just…"

Leah stopped walking and her hand in Edward's gently brought him to a stop, too. He turned and looked at her, nervous about whatever emotions were flitting over her face. She wanted to tell him that she how glad she was that he'd shown up that it meant a lot to her that he wanted to be a part of whatever she was doing.

Instead she just shrugged. "It's fine. It was fine. It was…nice."

Edward's eyes widened and Leah burst out in a fit of laughter. Before he could respond, she threw her free arm around his neck and pulled him close against her body. He stumbled a bit, but settled one hand on her waist while the other held his coffee. She tried not to think about how they were both sweaty and sticky, instead she focused on his bright green eyes and how they traveled a circuit from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Very, very nice," she whispered before closing the gap between them.

Edward chuckled against her mouth but responded fully, and lifted his hand to cup the side of her face. The kiss was gentle and cautious, but enough to leave them breathless on the sidewalk.

"You know what, nice is _not_ that bad," Edward said before kissing the tip of Leah's nose.

He took her hand again and started walking, making sure to keep an eye on her. She caught him staring a couple of times and her cheeks warmed. Leah hoped he would think she was still flushed from their run.

"So, how often do you run?" He asked after a moment. Her apartment building loomed in front of them and he'd just realized they hadn't spoken for a while. Emmett had told him one day he knew for sure that Leah would be running, but he wasn't sure about the rest.

"Three to four days a week. I usually do short runs during the week, and a long run on the weekend. I mix in some strength training, too."

Edward nodded as he listened, and tried to remember the last time he even thought about being that active.

"When is your race?"

"It isn't until November, but I've never done anything like it before and I figure if I'm over-prepared it won't be the most terrible thing," Leah said with a smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Well," Edward began as they reached the steps leading up to her apartment, "if you ever need a running buddy you know where to find me."

"What if I need a dance partner?"

"Um, I could also do that?" He said, though it was more of a question.

Leah laughed and rested her hand on his chest, trying hard not to notice the pounding of his heart beneath her hand.

"The school I've been doing some observation hours at is doing a Spring Fling for the kids on Friday afternoon and I volunteered to chaperone because they were short on parent volunteers. We haven't really talked about going out yet and I just thought…"

"Is it black tie? I'm not sure I can get a tux in such a short amount of time?" Edward tried to keep the grin from his lips.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, not formal."

"Then I'll be there."

Leah smiled up at him and he leaned down, eager to feel her lips once more. Before he could kiss her again, she ducked away and pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

"We never even exchanged numbers," she explained.

Edward took the phone from her and put in his contact information, then sent himself a text so he would have her number.

"And now we have."

"I should go…" Leah took her phone back and started to walk away, backwards so she could still see Edward.

"Yeah, go. I'll just stand here in the parking lot thinking about you."

She laughed again and then asked, "Why did Jasper call me Coffee Girl?"

"Because after I hit you with the door and you ditched my coffee on the counter I couldn't stop talking about how beautiful you were."

Leah stared at him for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line. Then, she set her coffee cup down and took his from hand before placing it on the ground, too. Edward watched in amusement as she settled herself in front of him and promptly threw both of her arms around his neck.

He stared down at her, smiling.

"I couldn't kiss you properly with all of that in our hands," she said simply before pressing her lips to his. This time Edward didn't laugh. He just held her strong body tightly and kissed her back, letting her lead and give or take however much she wanted. Her hands ran through his hair as she held him closer while his hands gripped his hips. When they pulled away it was different from their kiss before.

It was more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I suck.**

* * *

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Emmett's large form, arms crossed in front of him and brown eyes narrowed, blocked Edward from coming into Leah's apartment.

Edward snorted and pushed his way past his best friend. "I'll tell you when you're older," he teased with a pat on Emmett's broad shoulder. "You're going to be really good at that scary dad thing."

"Thanks." Emmett grinned as he closed the door. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Um…I don't think you're supposed to drink before chaperoning an elementary school dance?"

"Of course not," Leah answered from behind him. "You drink during." She squeezed Edward's arm and smiled up at him.

Edward smiled back, taking her all in. He had put on his nicest jeans and a long-sleeved oxford for the occasion, having not been to a school dance since he was a student. Leah had gone with a short-sleeved, flowy looking dress in deep fuchsia. Edward was find it hard to look directly at her.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice sounding weird. Emmett smirked behind Leah and Edward cleared his throat.

She nodded her answer, so Edward led her out the door and to his truck. He opened the door for her, but before she let Edward help her inside the truck Leah wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to place a kiss on his chin.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. It had been a few days since their run and kiss, but it already felt natural to be so close to her. Edward kissed Leah gently before helping her into the front seat of his truck. He took her hand as he drove and she gave him directions to the school. Leah gave Edward a little information about the school and what he should expect from the dance.

The dance was held inside the cafeteria, with twinkle lights and paper lanterns and trays of sugary treats everywhere.

Leah checked them in and gave Edward a nametag she created for her with a bright blue smiley face next to his name. Edward just smiled and listened as Leah greeted students and teachers alike. It was obvious to him how much people liked and valued her.

"I think you've got some fans," Leah said after another teacher had walked away. Edward followed her gaze and laughed softly. A group of girls had gathered close to them and were smiling and giggling.

"Well, clearly, I'm taken," Edward replied nervously. Sure, they hadn't actually been on a date and they barely knew anything about each other, but he felt pretty taken standing there in an elementary school cafeteria with her.

Leah didn't comment. She just smiled and laced her fingers through his as she swayed to whatever teeny-bopper song echoed throughout the large room.

They made their rounds, checking to make sure that everyone was behaving and no one was being too rambunctious. As they walked Edward asked about Leah's family.

"It's just my parents and my brother, really. We're from a pretty small town in Washington. The beach is pretty killer, though," she told him, trying to keep her voice upbeat. Her family was something that Leah wasn't just ready to talk about so deeply yet.

"What do your parents do?"

"They own a grocery store in town. My brother helps out right now. He, um, he took the year off from UW. Just to help out."

Edward didn't have a chance to ask anything else, because Leah had pulled him onto the dance floor with everyone else in the cafeteria. They laughed as they followed the kids through some synchronized dance. He watched her smiling and twirling, with her cheeks flushed pink and her hair loose around her face.

"What?" Leah asked a few minutes later. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

They were packing up the last of the snacks and getting ready to leave and he was, once again, having a hard time keeping his eyes off her.

"I'm not?" Edward said, trying not to laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She slipped her hand into his as they walked outside into the quiet night. They were almost to Edward's truck when Leah pulled away and dug into her bag, her phone vibrating against her.

"Hi," was her curt response. She cast a quick glance at Edward and turned away from him. "Okay…I know…that's not fair!" Leah paused after an outburst and listened.

Edward stood close by, feeling anxious. He watched her shoulders tense up as she listened and curled his hands into fists to stop himself from touching her.

"Okay…yeah. I love you, too. Bye."

She slowly put her phone back in her purse and turned around, swiping at her eyes as she did. Leah tried to put on a smile, but Edward could obviously tell something had upset her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, knowing that if he didn't ask he would look like the world's biggest asshole.

"Kind of, but not really." Leah gave him a watery smile. Edward waited. "My mom is sick."

Edward raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to say more. When she didn't he slipped his hands from his pockets and around her waist. He gently pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and cupped her cheek.

"Cancer. It's bad," she said softly.

Something in Edward's chest tightened and he nodded, because he knew.

"I'm sorry," he told her as sincerely as he could.

"I just…feel so guilty."

"It's not your fault."

"No, I know. But I'm not there. I'm here. And you…you came home and I…I can't," she bit her lip and turned away as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Every situation is different Leah. You can't compare us because of something that's only similar because of what we name it."

Leah sighed deeply and pressed herself closer to Edward, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to tell you," she whispered.

He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the back of her head. Edward could understand why she didn't want to say anything about her mother. It was too familiar and too close. His father hadn't been gone that long and, it was true, he had given up a life in Tampa to come and help his mother. But that was Edward's choice and it didn't have to be Leah's.

"You can talk to me about it. If you want."

Leah pulled away, her eyes wet with tears again.

"Wow. We haven't even been on a real date and I'm crying. This does not bode well."

Edward laughed softly as he reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I think we'll be okay," he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got some time off due to Irma, so I'll try to get a couple more updates in. Thanks for sticking with me. XOXO**

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Leah turned, her hand on the door handle, and gazed up at Edward with red-rimmed eyes.

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear before shaking his head.

"No, beautiful. I've got the early shift tomorrow…don't you have a long run planned?"

Leah groaned and rested her head on Edward's chest. "Ten miles," she muttered into his shirt.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her temple and swayed slightly.

"Come by after. I'll load you up with carbs and coffee when you're done," he promised and she made a little noise in the back of her throat.

"Goodnight, Edward," Leah said as she pushed herself away from his chest. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then his lips. "Thank you. For tonight."

"Anytime," he replied with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waited until Leah was inside to leave, climbing into his truck with a heavy heart. It was upsetting to know that Leah felt she needed to keep this big thing from him. Part of him knew why she had, but he also hoped that maybe he would be able to help her through whatever she was going through.

By the time he'd gotten home the tightness in his chest had caused his eyes to tear up. Losing his father was the worst thing that Edward had ever gone through. Thinking about Leah having to do the same thing made his heart ache.

Edward parked his truck and was ready to go inside when he noticed that a light was still on in the living room of the main house. With a sigh, Edward slipped in the front door. He followed the light and found his mother curled up on the couch. She smiled as he walked in and set her mug on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, you made it home before curfew," she teased.

"Ha, ha." Edward rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch next to her. They moved until his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. It was a long moment before Edward spoke again. "Mom…are you watching- what are you watching?"

"I think it's called _Leprechaun,_ " she said with a shrug.

Edward threw his head back in laughter and shook his head.

"Your dad loved stuff like this," Esme chuckled.

"I know. I was very traumatized by all of it as a child," he explained. His mother laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I miss him."

"Me too," Edward whispered.

xXx

Leah gently lifted herself onto the red vinyl stool at the counter of Carl's while her muscles screamed at her. Ten miles was her longest distance yet and she was definitely feeling it now. A small moan fell from her lips as she settled in and tried to get comfortable. It was funny that during the run nothing hurt at all. All she could think about was her feet hitting the pavement and the music blaring in her ears.

After her night with Edward, Leah had a hard time sleeping and nearly skipped her long run. It took a good half an hour to talk herself into getting out of bed and another fifteen minutes to get out the door. Once she was out, of course, everything was perfect. It was days like this that made her remember why she started running in the first place. It also made her wish she had started running earlier in life.

"You okay?" A soft, feminine voice came from Leah's left.

She turned with what she hoped was a smile and not a grimace and found a petite girl with short black hair sipping coffee next to her.

"Ugh, sorry. Was I making noises?" Leah asked and the girl laughed softly.

"Just a little."

"I'm training for a marathon. Ten miles today," Leah said. The girl scrunched her nose up and Leah couldn't help but think that she looked familiar in a way that she couldn't place just yet.

"I ran cross country in high school. Nothing as crazy as marathon training, but I remember those kind of days."

Leah smiled- a real smile- and nodded. Before she could respond she saw Jasper come toward her with a mug and a fresh pot of coffee. He topped off her mug and then then girl's before turning back to Leah.

"We've been waiting for you," he said with a wink. "Carbs and coffee right?"

"You've got it," she laughed and watched him retreat, noticing that he didn't take his eyes off the girl next to her until he disappeared into the kitchen.

When the door swung open again it was Edward that came out wearing an apron over his snug-fitting t-shirt and carrying two full plates. He smiled when his eyes met Leah's, but it faltered a bit when his gaze landed on the girl next to her. Edward set the plates in front of both of them, squeezed Leah's hand, then turned to her neighbor.

"I didn't know you were coming," he said with a small smile. It was almost as if he didn't want to show her just how happy he was to see her.

"Mom pretty much made me. Jas didn't tell you I was here?"

"No." Edward shook his head and turned back to Leah who was quietly sipping her coffee and watching the two of them interact. "Alice, this is Leah. Leah, my sister Alice."

"Oh!" Alice cried and then threw her arms around Leah, who had thankfully set her coffee mug down.

Leah laughed and glanced at Edward, whose ears turned red as he shrugged.

"My mom has told me all about you!" Alice said excitedly and Leah could only grin.

"You talked to your mom about me?" She asked Edward, who shook his head in exasperation.

"Eat your waffles," he mumbled before he walked away.

Alice continued to chatter to Leah happily as Edward made his way back to the kitchen. Before he swung the door open he turned back and his gaze met Leah's. Edward smiled in that way that made Leah's insides warm and her heart rate increase like she was sprinting across the finish line. She smiled back, feeling overwhelmed at the sight of him and the emotions that had suddenly bubbled up within her.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's taken me two months to write this chapter. I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Oh, she's lovely, Mom. I can't hardly believe Edward managed to snag someone like her," Alice teased later that night as the family was preparing dinner together.

Esme laughed quietly, but Edward pointed a knife menacingly at his sister.

"Hey, I've been told I'm no slouch, okay?" He said with a glare.

Alice simply smiled and continued taking plates from the cabinet to set the table for dinner. Edward eyed the stack as she prepared to carry it out.

"Four? Who else is coming?" Edward asked. Alice sighed and glanced at her mother. Esme just shrugged and tried to hide her smile.

"If you must know, I invited…Jasper."

"Jasper that works for me?" Edward's voice was incredulous. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Well, technically he worked for Dad before he worked for you but, yes. Jasper who _works for you_."

"Oh." They leveled gazes for a long moment before Edward broke it. "Okay. I like him."

"So glad you approve," Alice replied dryly.

"Why don't you invite Leah over, Edward? The more the merrier," Esme suggested as she tried to break through their sibling tension.

Edward's hand froze mid-cut, "Um…I don't know. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"What's to overwhelm? We're delightful!" Alice cried before doing a pirouette in the middle of the kitchen and grinning widely.

"So delightful. And normal too," Edward laughed. "No, Leah's got her own family stuff going on."

"Oh?" Esme rested a hand on Edward's tensed forearm. He glanced down at her hand and felt his eyes water at the sight of her wedding ring. His heart ached for his father's guidance.

"Leah's mother has cancer. She hasn't told me much, but it's bad."

Esme's grip tightened on Edward's arm and she closed her eyes briefly. Alice was quiet behind them.

"Poor girl," Esme whispered.

"She didn't want to tell me. I only found out because her brother called her the other night. Her family is in Washington."

The three of them were quiet for a long moment. Their pain was still fresh and still hurt. It hadn't been that long since they'd lost Carlisle and, though they'd already been through it, they all knew they weren't in any place to give advice.

Edward cleared his throat and forced a laughed.

"Well, now I've depressed us all."

Alice hugged him from behind and rested her head between his shoulders. Edward knew she felt guilty because she was still off living the life she'd had before their father had died. He was the one who came home.

Esme wrapped her arms around both of her children and held them tightly.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Well," Alice said as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "At least Jasper knows we're all a mess."

Alice stepped away to open the door, leaving Esme and Edward alone in the kitchen.

"Maybe…maybe you're supposed to meet her right now. Divine intervention and all of that," Esme said with a shrug. Edward smiled at his mother.

"Who knows," he humored her for the time being, knowing full well that he wasn't one to believe in such things. She kissed his cheek and left the kitchen to greet Alice's boyfriend, leaving Edward alone to his dinner and his thoughts.

Truth was, he hadn't thought too much about his and Leah's sudden similarities. His dad was gone and he was sad, but it wasn't what defined him. Not at the moment, anyway. There were somedays, mostly when he was working, that he felt like that's the only thing people focused on about him. They didn't think about his school and training. It didn't matter that he was a chef at a fancy restaurant in Tampa before he came back home.

None of that matter because now he was Carl's son who had come home.

Except to Leah.

Sure, she knew that now, but she hadn't at first. She'd come into the diner wanting to see _him_.

With a sigh, Edward washed and dried his hands then reached for his phone in his pocket. The urge to see Leah was sudden and strong.

 _Come over?_ He texted quickly and put his phone away without waiting for a response. Somehow he knew, deep down, that she'd show up.

Dinner was uneventful. Jasper was polite and seemed to care for Alice a lot, but Edward was distracted. It wasn't until they were cleaning up that his phone finally chimed from his pocket.

 _Will your mom be mad that you have guests? ;)_

Edward laughed and quickly responded telling Leah to come to the main house. There was a knock on the door a moment later and he found her there, on his doorstep, looking nervous.

"Is this okay?" Leah had wrapped her arms around herself. Edward reached out quickly and took her hand, then pulled her against him.

"It's perfect," he replied before kissing her gently.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, Alice invited her boyfriend. You're saving me," Edward teased.

He closed the door behind them and found Jasper standing behind them, smirking.

"Dude, you work with me every single day."

"Exactly."

Leah giggled and leaned into Edward side.

"Welcome, Leah. You're just in time for coffee. Don't worry, Alice is making it."

Jasper walked off into the living room and Edward's hand slipped into Leah's. Their palms pressed together and Edward felt immediately calmer. Like he'd been waiting all day for the moment their skin met again.

"I'm glad you texted," Leah told him as he led her into the proverbial lion's den.

"I'm glad you answered," he replied with a kiss to her temple.

Leah stopped walking just before they reached the living room, pulling Edward with her. She looked up at him and his breathing hitched. It was just a little, but enough for her to notice.

It was enough for her to know that he was beginning to feel the same way she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit. Two chapters in two days. Go me. *insert laughing/crying emoji here***

 **Sorry I suck so much, guys.**

* * *

"This isn't really what I was expecting from a garage apartment," Leah teased as she settled into the fluffy couch and looked around. It was small and cozy, with a separate bedroom and small kitchen. The space was neatly decorated. Not quite what she would expect from Edward, but she was sure his mother had something to do with it.

"Oh? Does my bachelor pad not live down to your standards?" Edward laughed as he set two bowls of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her and slid next to her.

Leah shifted, bringing her knees into his lap and wrapping her arm around him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Edward felt her breathe him in knowing full well he smelled like whatever he had just cooked for his family and, hopefully, laundry detergent.

"I like it," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Truth is: I'd rather be in the house with my mom. Even in my old bedroom…but she thought I might want some privacy after being away for so long."

"Mama's boy."

Edward grinned. "Yep." He gave her backside a little pinch and she yelped and moved away from him. "Here. What do you think of this?" He asked, handing her a bowl.

Leah lifted the spoon to her mouth and he concentrated _very hard_ on not staring at how her lips wrapped around the spoon. Or the little moan that fell from her when she tasted it.

"Oh my _God_. Did you make this?"

He blushed and nodded. "I'm going to change up the menu for summer. I thought that would work. So, you agree?"

"I agree. What is it?"

"Ha! Yeah, right. I can't tell you my secrets. What if you meet some other stranger who runs a diner? What happens then?"

Leah glared at him for a moment before taking another bite of her ice cream and shrugging.

"This is the part where you tell me you'd never meet another stranger who runs a diner and I have nothing to worry about…" Edward trailed off, waving his hand to her and waiting for a response.

"You want me to lie to you?" Leah asked innocently before dissolving into giggles and nearly falling off the couch. Edward caught her arm just in time and pulled her closer to him. She was still laughing as he dipped his finger into her bowl and gently smeared a glop of melted ice cream on her nose.

"Don't waste it!" She laughed before grabbing him and rubbing her nose against his cheek.

"Hey!" Edward cried out, before it dissolved into a laugh also. He managed to remove the bowl from her hand and pull her into his lap, her legs on either side of his body.

"Did you bring me up here make out?" She asked quietly with her lips to his sticky cheek. He brushed her hair from her face and stared up at her, enthralled.

"Maybe a little?" Just the corner of his mouth tipped up, so she kissed him. She tasted sweet like his orange blossom ice cream and, as her tongue parted his lips, her phone rang.

"Shiiiiiit, it was just getting good," Leah complained with a sad smile as she slid away and dug through her purse.

Edward groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the couch, then lifted his own bowl of ice cream from the table to help him cool down.

"Hey, Mom," Leah finally found her phone. She glanced at Edward as she answered and he smiled encouragingly. "I'm at Edward's," she paused and he watched the blood rise in her cheeks. "No, you aren't interrupting. I'm glad you called."

Leah was quiet for a moment and she cast Edward another glance. He gestured for her to go into his room for privacy and she did. While she was gone, he pulled out his own phone and returned a few emails and texts. He set up a golf date with Emmett and made reservations to a nice restaurant uptown for his mother's birthday.

Just as he was getting ready to start yet another game of Words With Friends so he'd have something to do, Leah emerged from his room. She didn't say anything as she curled up next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair while she slipped her arm around him again.

"Yeah. For now," she sighed and he held her closer. "Sorry. I should just turn off my ringer when we're together."

"No. You don't have to hide _this_ from me, Leah." Edward gently pushed her away so he could look her in the eye. "I know it's tough. _I know_. Let me be there for you."

"I don't want you to be sad…" she bit her lip and blinked furiously.

"Sweetheart, trust me. Seeing you like this…it's already upsetting. If I can help you, even if we're _sad_ together…then I'll do it. I care about you, Leah. Please don't shut me out."

"Wow, this whole night just took a turn for the worst, huh?"

"Uh, no. My whole family was crying in the kitchen before dinner, if we're being honest," Edward said with a little laugh.

Leah smiled, though grudgingly.

"We're all pretty broken, Leah. I'm not trying to fix you, okay? It's just that, being with you…it makes me feel a little less broken."

A little laugh fell from her lips as she leaned into him again. Edward could feel himself smile, hoping he was breaking through, even if was just a little bit.

They were quiet for a long moment, before Leah finally spoke again.

"Do you want to run with me tomorrow? We can go slow…and talk."

"I'd like that. I mean, the being with you part. Not the running. I kind of hate running."

Leah pulled back, appalled, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

Edward yanked her closer and kissed her cheek. "I'm only kidding."

She glared.

"Okay, I'm not kidding. Why running, anyway? You never told me."

"Running is something I can control. When it feels like I don't have control over anything else around me I turn to running."

"So, why the marathon?"

Leah shrugged. "When my mom got sick it was just something I decided to do. Maybe for her. In spite of her sickness. I'm not really sure."

Edward nodded like he understood, though part of him didn't. Part of him wasn't quite sure if he felt the same way. His father's sickness wasn't something he could control but he couldn't recall, at the moment, something he felt the need to have power over. He didn't judge Leah for it, however. He knew it was something she needed. Edward also knew that if it helped her- if _he_ could help her- then he would do everything in his power to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, look, I still suck. *insert laughing/crying emoji* Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I really don't know why you do this for fun," Edward groaned as he fell back into the grass and threw his arms over his face.

Leah chuckled quietly beside him, leaning on her side and gazing down at him. They were both sweaty and red-faced after five miles. Edward was almost positive he'd never run that far in his life.

"You impressed me today," she said and he scoffed before removing his arm from his face.

The sun and her smile were blinding. Edward couldn't resist pulling her to him for a sweaty kiss.

"Gross," she whispered with her lips against his. Edward just laughed and wrapped his arms around her, settling them on their sides. They'd found a small piece of shade in a park across from Leah's apartment complex to stretch, though Edward was more content with what he was doing instead.

They had talked while they ran, each of them sharing a little more about their lives. Leah opened up much as she could about her family without getting too emotional. Edward learned more about her mother's illness and how she'd been battling for a long time.

" _So, are you like, my boyfriend now?" Leah asked around mile three. Edward had nearly tripped, but managed to reach for her hand and pull it to his lips without falling down._

"I'm really glad you're my boyfriend now so I don't have to try so hard to impress you. We seriously reek right now," she teased.

"You do recall the first time we met, right?" Edward grinned. Leah's eyes widened and she laughed loudly.

"Oh, yeah." She returned his smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Are you going to call your family later?" Edward asked quietly when she pulled away.

Leah closed her eyes and rolled away from Edward, laying on her back and resting her head on his arm. She wanted to share so much with him, but sharing was still so new to her. The boyfriend she moved to Florida with was long gone and Leah hadn't been close with a man since. She'd been so focused on school and work that she didn't really have time to date. When her mom got sick everything else just fell away.

"Yeah. I will." Leah turned to find Edward watching her intently. She rewarded him with a small smile. "Are you?"

"I live in my mother's garage," he deadpanned, making her laugh again.

"Hey, can I ask you something that's kind of been bothering me?"

"Yes, this is my real hair color." Edward ran his hand through his sweaty hair, trying not to laugh.

Leah giggled, "Stop. I'm serious!"

"Hit me, beautiful."

"Why did you and Emmett stop talking?"

"Ah, shit."

Edward let himself fall to his back with a small groan. Leah watched as he stared up at the sky. He was quiet for so long that Leah almost spoke again to tell him he didn't have to answer.

"Emmett and I practically grew up together. I mean, we've known each other since elementary school, we were inseparable for a long time. When I left for school…Emmett started dating my high school girlfriend."

"I knew it was about a girl!" Leah cried and Edward chuckled quietly. Leah could tell it was forced as she watched him leaned up on his elbows and avoided her gaze, though.

"It upset more than I should have let it. We weren't serious or anything…but I didn't take it well. I'm not really proud of what happened, Leah."

Leah sat up and put her hand on Edward's arm, suddenly sorry she'd asked.

"It was a stupid mistake and it ruined our friendship. Now I'm just hoping that I can make up for it," Edward said quietly.

"I think you're doing okay," Leah whispered and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Edward sighed and took Leah's hand in his, then brought it to his lips.

"He was there for me. When my dad died, you know? He just showed up at my door and I cried like a baby. I apologized and he just hugged me."

"Emmett's a good egg," Leah agreed.

"The best."

"Let's get out of here, huh? I need a shower and some waffles."

They stood and brushed themselves off, knowing they'd be itchy from the grass and sweat soon enough. Leah reached down and took Edward's hand again. The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes, but she decided not to worry about it for the time being. Instead she enjoyed the quiet with him as they walked back to her apartment. She appreciated the warmth of his skin, though sweaty and sticky, against hers. Leah was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize they were at her door and Edward was waiting for her to find her key.

"Sorry," she blushed and looked away from his amused grin. "I got distracted."

"Me too," Edward admitted.

Before she could remove her key from the tiny pocket in her running shorts, Edward had gently pressed her up against the door. His nose skimmed her cheek before his lips brushed against hers. It was soft at first, each of them testing the waters, before his arms wrapped tighter around her slim body as it curved against his. Leah's fingers tightened in his damp hair and a soft noise came from somewhere inside her.

Edward pulled away and chuckled.

"I think you said something about a shower earlier?" He asked, his voice low and his intentions clear.

Leah bit her lip and looked away, feeling warmer than she had on their run.

"Not this time," she whispered.

Her boyfriend's grin didn't falter as he kissed her gently and pushed himself away the door and her.

"We're still on for waffles, though, right?"

"Um, if you're cooking them," she teased, tugging on his shirt.

"Of course. I'll see you soon?"

She nodded as he walked away, down the stairs, and to his car. It was hard to tell him no, but she knew it wasn't right just yet. Leah only hoped he understood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Long, annoying note ahead:**

 **I tweeted the other day about saying goodbye to the Twi fandom. It's been ten years and I feel like it's time to let go. I want to finish this story, and I hope to do so soon. I started it to kind of help me with my own grief. I lost my father in 2016 and writing, for me, is cathartic in a way I can't explain. After I started writing it, life got kind of busy. I blog about books and fitness, teach full time, and work a second job. Things are crazy and I'm sorry that these updates have been so few and far between.**

 **If you follow me on Twitter, find my note. I'm so grateful for readers who have stuck by me all these years. I love writing Edward & Leah and they will always be my OTP. If you want to stay in touch IRL, find me IdPattThat, and the rest of my info is in my tweets there. I'm not on that account ever so it's all up at the top of my feed.**

 **Thank you so, so much.**

 **Much love,**

 **Ash**

* * *

 _He opened the door slowly and the bell over the top of it jingled, causing a few heads to turn. The man at the counter didn't look, though. His bright eyes were focused on the stool in front of him. The smile on his face was wide, and it was only for the little girl in front of him._

 _Edward slowly walked to where his father was, surprised to see him working. The last time they'd talked he hadn't been feeling well._

 _Carlisle looked up as Edward approached and winked at him._

 _The little girl on the stool turned and stopped Edward dead in his tracks. She was familiar. So familiar, but he couldn't place her. Her wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. Beautiful skin and a splash of freckles on her nose. When she smiled she was missing one front tooth._

 _He reached out to touch her head –_

Edward sat up, sweaty and confused. It felt so real- his father, the girl. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone and pressed her name.

"Are you okay?" Leah's voice was raspy and Edward was confused again. It took him a moment before he glanced at the clock.

3AM.

"Shit. I didn't realize it was so late," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Or early, depending on how you look at it," she yawned. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Are you delirious?"

"Sleep talking, actually," she quipped and he smiled.

"Can I see you?" He asked and it was barely a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm here."

It didn't take him long to get dressed and make his way to her apartment. It was dark, of course, and there was dew already on the grass by the stairs. He didn't even knock, she just answers the door in a long t-shirt covered with an oversized sweater.

"Hi. Rose isn't here so we can use grownup voices," she told him after she closed the door.

"Oh, good," Edward replied, too tired for a sarcastic comeback.

Leah gave a sleepy giggle and pulled him to the couch. They fell into it, into each other. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Before she could ask what's wrong, his shoulders began to shake.

It didn't take her long to realize that he was crying.

"What happened?" She stroked his hair and held him close, waiting for him to answer. After a moment he sat up, wiping his face and sighing.

"I had a dream…about my dad."

"Oh, Edward."

"It was so real, you know? I could've reached out and touched him. He didn't even say anything. He just smiled at me, and then…"

He trailed off, as if unsure to tell her the next pair. Leah reached out and touched his cheek gently.

"What?"

"Um, in my dream? There was a girl," he started to explain.

"Girl?"

"A little girl. He was talking to her, and then she turned around and looked at me and-"

Leah looked at him expectantly and watched as blood flooded his pale cheeks.

"-and she looked just like you. And me."

It took a moment for Leah to realize what he was saying, but when it finally dawned on her she blushed too.

"Oh."

"You're freaked out," Edward stated.

"No. I'm actually not." She smiled.

"Good, because I'm fairly certain I'm falling in love with you and I don't know why tonight was the night I was supposed to tell you that."

Leah laughed and fell into him, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

"Me too, you idiot," she said before standing and pulling her up with me. "I want to talk about your dream, but I kind of want to take our clothes off like I didn't do this morning."

"I am one hundred percent okay with this," Edward replied as he tries to kiss her. She dodges his kiss and pulls him down the hall to her room, which he'd only been in a couple of times before.

Leah closed the door and turned slowly, but Edward wasted no time in pushing the sweater she wore off her shoulders and lifting the hem of her shirt. Her legs trembled as she stood exposed before him, but all he could think of was how beautiful she was.

"You are…perfect," he whispered before drawing him to her. His hands are on her waist as he moves them carefully to her bed.

She laughed and pulled him into a kiss as the fell back onto her pillows. Her hands went to his clothes, eager to remove them all. They'd been running together for weeks full of sweatiness and plenty of heavy breathing.

This, though, this was different.

"I haven't- it's been a while for me," she said through kisses and the removal of her underwear. "Oh, _God_."

His fingers slipped inside her and she arched against him. He pressed a kiss under her ear.

"That's why I didn't this morning. I wanted to, but I was nervous," Leah managed to say through her panting. Edward chuckled against her, his hardness pressed to her thigh.

"I thought it was because I forgot to put on deodorant," he teased as he moved over her, thumbing the little bundle of nerves between her thighs, before planting his hands on either side of her head. He lowered himself to her, pressing his lips to her, flicking his tongue over her sensitive skin. Edward smiled at the little breaths that escaped her. The sounds she made filled him with need.

"Edward," she gasped as he placed a kiss on his navel.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Literally just told you I hadn't done this in a while," she sat up and pushed him away, exasperated.

Edward sat back, his erection prominent between them. Leah glanced between it and his eyes before jumping out of bed and running out of the room. She returned so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to move. She practically attacked him and they fell together, smiling. Leah shoved Edward's shoulder and climbed over him, tearing the package open with her teeth. Edward slipped his hands behind his head and watched as she slid the condom on him. He watched as she bent down to kiss him. When she slid her hand between them, he moved. His fingers joined hers, moving away as she took him in fully, wholly.

"Did I already tell you that you were perfect?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Mmhmm." Leah smiled and rolled her hips, so he grabbed them and stilled her.

"Wait."

"I can't," she groaned.

"You aren't the only one who hasn't done this in a while," he said softly.

Their eyes locked and she smiled, then bent to kiss him again.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered against his lips.

"You're just saying that because I let you get in my pants," he whispered back, shifting his hips and thrusting up.

She moaned and bit his chin.

"You know me too well." Leah grinned.

"Beautiful. Exquisite. Bouncy," he teased as she moved over him.

Her body moved on instinct, her hands planted on his chest. She shuddered with every movement that brought him deeper, until she was tightening, gasping, and crying out his name.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her as she came, burying his face in her neck and pressing hot kisses to her skin. He rolled them gently and when he pulled away her hand was over her face and Leah was laughing.

"Too soon," she giggled.

"You'll just have to do it again for me," he murmured against her throat. She sighed deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer.

"Challenge accepted," Leah replied.

"I love you," Edward whispered against her lips.

"Prove it," she countered.

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed. His hands were firm on her skin and movements sure. With every kiss, breath, and quiet (and sometimes loud) groan he proved it. He made her feel safe and loved. When he felt her tighten around him he held her close and whispered to it, then he followed with her name on his lips.

"Definitely should've done that this morning," she said through heavy breaths as Edward slipped into the bathroom.

He emerged chuckling, and then slipped into bed with her. He slid his knee between her thighs as she moved closer and brushed her hair from her face.

"Or the first day we met."

"Hmm," she hummed and closed her eyes.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I meant what I said, Leah. I'm in love with you," Edward said quietly.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him in the dark.

"I meant it, too."

"After my dad…I didn't know I could feel this happy again. I almost feel guilty," he confessed.

Leah moved closer and tucked herself into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and thought about her mother and how he had just described her own feelings perfectly.

"I get it," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, knowing that they had found each other just when they needed it most.

"Now," she continued, "you want to talk about that little girl?"


	14. Chapter 14

**XOXO**

* * *

When he woke up the bed was empty, but Edward could hear the shower running. He groaned and stretched before heading into the kitchen to make coffee. They'd stayed up late talking, planning, just _being_. Edward told Leah more about his dream and, to his pleasant surprise, she didn't freak out. In fact, they talked openly about their future. Both of them sharing their hopes and dreams in the dark.

Like he had told Leah the night before, Edward hadn't known he would be able to feel this happy again. His life had been turned upside down after his father's death, completely changed. Slowly, he was beginning to feel like himself again.

Edward yawned as the coffee brewed and reached for the mugs. The front door opened as he did and Edward remembered that he was only his boxers.

"Um…" he met Rose's eyes, but she only smirked at him.

"Well. Good job, Leah," Rose said. Edward felt his cheeks redden as she walked through the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, and made her way to her room. She was giving him one last glance when Leah stepped into the hallway.

Rose opened her mouth for a smart remark, but froze when she saw the look on her friend's face. Leah was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, her hair dripping on her shoulder. Her face was drained of color and her phone was clutched in her hand.

"Leah?" Edward rushed to her and put his hand on the side of her face, bringing her gaze to his. "What's wrong?"

Leah glanced between them and her lower lip trembled. "My mom," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "They took my mom to the hospital. It- it doesn't look good."

"Oh, sweetie," Rose said softly and she pulled Leah into a hug. Her eyes met Edward's over Leah's head, his expression grim. Edward slipped away to quickly pull on his clothes. When he returned, they were sitting on the couch together. He brought Leah a cup of coffee and sat on her other side. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"I need to go," Leah answered, her eyes on his.

He watched her for a long moment, before he spoke. "I'll go with you."

"Yeah. Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder and reached out to squeeze Rose's hand. "Thank you."

After a moment, Leah got up and headed to her room. Rose went to get her tablet and she and Edward found a pair of flights. Edward tried to argue when Rose paid for them, but she wouldn't hear any of it. So, instead of arguing, he thanked her and went to check on Leah.

He found her sitting on her bed, wrapped in her comforter. She smiled when he entered the room and unwrapped herself. Edward returned her smile and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"For you?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah. Anything."

xXx

The weather in Washington was not something Edward was used to. Leah teased him when he shivered any time they were outdoors. He didn't mind, though. It was nice to see her smile. It had barely been a day since she'd received the phone call about her mother, but Leah seemed to be handling everything with grace. Edward wasn't an expert on grief. Hell, he didn't really even know what worked for himself. He and Leah were still getting to know each other and he didn't want to upset her more than she was already.

"My dad said we can meet him at the hospital. Is that okay?" Leah glanced at her phone while Edward drove their rental car. No one came to meet them at the airport, but they didn't mind. They knew Leah's family didn't want to leave her mother.

"Anything you need, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand. "Just tell me where to go."

Leah navigated them through the little town until they reached the hospital. Edward went to drop her off at the front door, but Leah gripped his arm tightly. She didn't have to say anything, he just knew to park and go in with her. They held hands as they walked through the parking lot and Leah balked as they neared the door. Edward could feel her hand trembling in his.

"Hey," he whispered as he took her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I'm so scared," she whispered back. Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." He kissed her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She let him hold her for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and pulling away. She took his hand again and they made their way into the small hospital. People greeted Lead as she walked in. They offered her smiles and touched her shoulder or hand. At the front desk she gave the nurse her mother's name and they were pointed down a long hallway. Leah stopped when they reached the room and turned to Edward with tears in her eyes.

"You can wait out here, if that's okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." Edward nodded and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm here if you need me."

With that, Leah disappeared into the room. A moment later, a young man with Leah's eyes stepped out. Edward stood from where he'd been sitting in an uncomfortable chair across the hallway.

"Seth?" Edward asked.

Seth met his eyes and held out his hand. "You must be Edward. Thanks for bringing her home."

Edward gave him a small smile. "I know how it important it is. And I'm sorry."

"It won't be much longer," Seth said quietly. "It's like she's been waiting for Leah to come home."

Seth sat in the chair that Edward had left occupied. He put his head in his hands and Edward felt the overwhelming need to comfort him. He gently placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and squeezed. A moment later Leah came out of the room followed by her father. They made quiet introductions, Leah's father clasping Edward's hand between both of his.

"Come on. Let's go have some disgusting coffee in the cafeteria. We have a lot to discuss," Harry said with a sad smile.

Leah slipped her hand into Edward's as they made their way back through the hallway. She gripped his hand tightly but smiled at him, her eyes watery.

"How…?" Edward's question trailed off, but Leah knew what he was asking. She shook her head.

"She was happy to see me," Leah said softly. Edward smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Who wouldn't be?" he murmured against her temple.

In the cafeteria they shared stories over bitter coffee and Edward felt that all too familiar twinge of sadness in his gut. He knew that the stories would change to plans, as they had with his father. And they did. He gripped Leah's hand as the family talked about arrangements. As Harry made a list of things that needed to be done. As the family cried together. He felt like he was invading something so very private, but he knew that Leah needed him. And he knew that he needed to be there for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year! This is a short little one and an epilogue will follow in a few days hopefully. XOXO**

* * *

Leah was sitting on the front steps by herself when Edward finally found her and handed her a cold beer. She smiled in thanks as he took the seat beside her kissed her head.

"Did you serve beer at your dad's service?" She asked and took a long pull from the bottle.

"Nah." Edward shrugged. "Dad liked liquor."

Leah laughed softly and leaned into him, taking the time to lace her fingers with his. It had been a long week and a half for them and, while Leah insisted that Edward go back to Florida and to his normal life, Edward stayed. He knew that Leah was just trying to be strong in front of him, but he needed her to know that it didn't matter.

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispered. "I'm sorry I tried to make you leave," she said, as if she were reading his mind.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Even after you met my entire family and my dad made you sleep on the couch?" Leah looked up at him with a small smile.

With his free hand, Edward brushed a strand of hair from her face then leaned down to kiss her gently. After they arrived at the hospital and Leah had a chance to see her mother and make plans with her family, Leah asked if he wanted to meet her mother. Sue was awake and alert, she asked Edward questions in her quiet voice and made him promise to take care of her daughter, which he had no problem doing. He was glad he got to meet the woman who raised Leah.

She was gone the next day.

"Your mom asked me to take care of you but, honestly, you've been keeping me going these past few months," he said quietly.

"I know," Leah chuckled quietly.

"So humble. It's why I love you," Edward replied.

"She liked you," Leah told him.

"Of course she did," he boasted and she pushed him gently. "I'm happy I got to meet her."

"It's weird, but I'm glad I met your dad, too."

"He'd be telling me every damn day that you're too good for me." Edward gave a choked sort of laugh.

Leah noticed and her chest felt tight. She put down her drink to throw her arms around Edward and pull him closer. It was awkward, given their position on the steps, but he held her just as tightly as she was holding him. They stayed like that for a long time, until the door behind them opened and closed and the voices from inside began to get closer.

When Leah finally pulled away, Edward's cheeks were wet with tears. She pulled him close and kissed him, their tears mixing together. Edward held her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know it might seem like a terrible time to feel happy-"

"It doesn't," she interrupted him.

"Let me finish!" He whispered loudly with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm happy I found you when I did, Leah. I feel like you've brought me back to life."

"You mean, you're happy you hit me with a giant metal door?

Edward pulled back and grinned, and it was breathtaking. "Yeah. That," he replied.

"I love you."

"Same."


	16. Chapter 16

**I totally forgot this story had a marathon in it. Thanks for reading. XOXO**

* * *

 _Mile 20_. Leah almost cried at the sight of the sign. Her legs were feeling heavy and, even though she'd trained so hard for this, it was getting difficult. She'd seen her cheerleaders at the halfway point, but the course was easily accessible to spectators, so the only people she'd seen for a while were other runners and residents.

"Just a 10K. That's it," she muttered to herself as she passed a water station and slowed to a walk. She pulled out her phone to check her pace and a text was waiting on the screen.

 _You got this, babe. You're amazing!_

Leah smiled, tossed her cup, and slipped her phone in her pocket. It was hot and sunny, a perfect Florida November day. And she was "just a 10K" away from finishing her first marathon.

For her mom.

She kept a steady pace for the next six miles and when the crowd came into view, Leah's heart leapt. The tears welled in her eyes and started to fall before she could stop them. So many things led to this moment: her mom, Edward, school. It had been so much work and it was all about to be over. Leah couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, but, as she crossed the finish line, she grinned and raised her arms like she was the first one to ever cross.

Someone was waiting to congratulate her, hang a medal around her neck, and hand her a bottle of water. She took all of those things, but she searched for Edward while she did so. Leah had only briefly seen him, but she had heard him, Emmett, and Rose as she'd come up on the finish.

She practically melted when she saw him, and he was there to catch her.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he held her close. She could only nod against his shirt, afraid she was soaking with sweat and now he was too.

"Thank you," she told him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Leah pulled away because she'd noticed Rose and Emmett behind Edward. She moved to talk to her friends, but Edward's hand was tight in hers. Rose gave her a small wave with one hand and was holding her phone in the other, recording.

"Hey," Edward's voice was quiet behind her as he tugged her back toward him. "Leah."

He said her name and her breathing hitched a little as she met his eyes. A smile was playing on his lips and his free hand was coming out of his pocket as he dropped his gaze to the ground and lowered himself to one knee.

Leah's hand went to her mouth and her tears returned, full force. No stopping them now.

"I don't want to take the glory away from you running a marathon, but I'd really like for you to be my wife," he said with a crooked grin.

All she could was nod and laugh as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood, so she could throw her arms around him.

"I can't believe you stole my moment," Leah whispered against his lips.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty more," he replied.

"And so will we."


	17. Chapter 17

**If you've been with me a while, I changed my author name. If you're new, never mind.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this little story.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Leah opened the door to the diner, the bell jingling overhead as she did. She was sweaty, just finished up a run, and was not at all surprised that the door was open so early on a Saturday morning. The man behind the counter was grinning as he set a plate in front of a girl sitting at the counter. The little girl turned at the sound of the bell and Leah felt her heart squeeze in her chest, just a little.

She smiled, one of her front teeth missing, and jumped down from the stool.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, beautiful," Leah said as she bent down to kiss the top of her daughter's head. The little girl looked up again, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"You're all sweaty," she giggled as she tried to pull away. "Did you have a fun run?"

"I did," Leah nodded and led her daughter back to the counter. Edward leaned over for a kiss and handed her a cup of coffee after. "Now I'm dying for some of Daddy's waffles."

"And bacon," Edward teased as he set a second plate down in front of his wife. "Nora, eat your eggs before they get cold."

"Okay, Daddy." Nora settled herself back on the stool next to her mother, still smiling.

It was a Saturday and it had been their routine very early on in Nora's life that she went to work with Edward while Leah went on runs. Edward loved the time he got to spend with his daughter on the early mornings in the kitchen. It reminded him so much of his childhood and how much he loved spending the time with _his_ father doing the exact same things.

"Can I go running with you one day?"

"Hey!" Edward protested. "I thought you liked cooking with me?"

Nora shrugged. She had just turned five and had a variety of interests that included princesses and superheroes and playing in the mud.

"I like doing a lot of things," his daughter said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure," Edward replied just as Leah answered with an emphatic, "NO."

Edward just shrugged and made her a mug full of milk with just a little coffee in it. Nora smiled and sipped from her mug as Edward helped an early morning customer and disappeared into the kitchen. Leah reached over and smoothed down her daughter's unruly brown hair and watched her for a long moment. She was a dream come true, when Leah really thought about it.

When her mother had gotten sick Leah had nearly given up on being happy, on finding someone to share her life with. She was afraid that if she loved someone they would leave her, like her mother was going to.

Finding Edward the way she did sometimes didn't make sense. The fact that they were both going through the same thing had to be against some type of odds. But, yet, here they were, years later. It will hurt. Every day when they looked at their daughter and realized that two of their parents would never get to see her grow up. If they had other children, there would always be hole in their lives without Carlisle and Sue.

By the time Edward came back from the kitchen, his arms laden with plates, Leah and Nora's were empty. Jasper came through the door behind Edward and grinned at them.

"Hello my favorite niece and sister-in-law," he greeted them.

"Your only niece and sister-in-law," Leah laughed, but Nora beamed at being called someone's favorite. She also enjoyed being the favorite cousin to Jasper and Alice's little girl, Olivia.

"Details," he said as he waved his hand. "Livvy says hello." Jasper winked at Nora before hurrying off to take an order at the other end of the counter.

"It's getting busy." Leah scanned the diner as Edward came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"We've got some more people coming in for their shift in a few minutes. Should be fine," Edward told her with a smile. She could tell that he felt proud at the busyness of the place, of carrying on his father's dream. Even if the diner hadn't always been _his_ dream.

"We should go, I need a shower." Leah stood up and held out her hand to help Nora down from her stool. She jumped down and held her other hand out to Edward, who smiled and took it.

"Yeah, you really do." Edward wrinkled his nose and Leah couldn't even pretend to be offended. "I'll walk you ladies out. Come through the kitchen so I can grab my keys for you."

Leah and Nora followed, Leah having ran to the diner as she normally did on Saturday. Nora said hello, and goodbye, to everyone in the kitchen. Jasper passed her a piece of bacon, extra crispy, and she quickly hugged him around the waist before following her parents out the back door of the diner.

Edward swung the door open wide and Leah flinched.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes before checking behind the door to make sure no one was there. "You okay?"

"Memories." She shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Best day of your life," Edward muttered. Leah laughed, loud and unreserved.

"Yeah, probably." She grinned and took his hand. "How about you not hit any other girls with this door, though. Okay?"

That time Edward laughed. He drew her to him and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Edward lifted Nora into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one for me, Leah."

"And me!" Nora piped up. That time they both laughed.

"Yep," Edward agreed. "You're a dream come true."

Leah couldn't disagree.


End file.
